


I Dreamed the Dream

by Selcier



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 7: Senator AU, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff, I Love(d) You (obikinweek17), M/M, Sadness, how are fluff and abortion in the same fic?, obikinweek17, the only fluff piece you will ever get from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selcier/pseuds/Selcier
Summary: Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker has successfully thwarted the Separatist plan to abduct the Chancellor of the Republic. He returns to Coruscant, and the Senate Rotunda, to formally accompany Chancellor Palpatine safely to his office. However, he is sidetracked by his secret husband, Senator Obi-wan Kenobi in hall...





	I Dreamed the Dream

He sees Obi-wan in the shadow of a giant column, watching the procession but too wary to greet Anakin in the full light of the Senate Rotunda. Anakin carries on with his conversation with Bail, his eyes flickering over every so often to make sure his husband hasn’t fled.

“If you’ll excuse me, Senator,” he says as Bail finishes his story. He offers little other excuse but Bail’s smile is kind as he nods.

“Of course, Knight Skywalker. I’ll see you this evening at the celebration.”

Anakin’s heart flutters in his chest as he soaks in the sight of Obi-wan. It's been weeks since they last touched. And the hard months of battles have left him parched for the taste of his husband’s skin under his mouth.

They collide together in the shadows with grasping hands and fervent greetings. Anakin presses Obi-wan’s forehead against his, desperate to communicate his elation at their reunion. Obi-wan’s arms wrap around his neck, fingers sliding up into this hair, and pulls his face down for a searing kiss.

He steps back, just far enough to see Anakin’s face, and slides his hands up and down the Jedi’s arms. “You’re here,” he says, stumbling over his words. “I thought- I was worried that-”

Anakin stops him with another kiss, soft and firm, that sends a warm wave of happiness flooding down his spine. “I’m fine, Obi-wan. I’m fine. We rescued the Chancellor.”

“And Unduli?” Obi-wan asks. “Is she..”

Anakin frowns, his face souring at the name of the Sith. “She’s dead. Hopefully this war will end.”

Obi-wan drops his head. Anakin can feel his indecision in the Force.

“What is it? You aren’t happy?”

“Yes, of course, Anakin. I desperately want this war to end.” He pauses, licking his lips. “I have some news.”

Anakin strokes Obi-wan’s cheeks, pulling the man’s pale face up to meet his. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. I’m fine,” Obi-wan says. His words are soft. “Anakin,” he pauses again, “I’m pregnant.”

Anakin stills, his mind separating from his body in that instant. “That’s…” His eyes focus on the dark circles under his husband’s eyes and the furrowed lines of his forehead. “That’s wonderful, Obi-wan.”

Obi-wan shudders, a hot sigh leaving his lips.

Anakin can’t help but lay his palms over Obi-wan’s stomach, of the soft fabric of his formal garments, to search for any hint of the truth of his words.

“Anakin,” Obi-wan says. He looks back up at Anakin’s face, the skin around his eyes tight. “I don’t know if this is the right path for us. For me.” His face pinches under the strain of his words. “I need to know if this is what you want.”

Cold confusion drowns Anakin's growing excitement. “What?” He says, stepping back and any from the man. “You don’t want…”

“That’s not what I said,” Obi-wan says, his eyes narrowing. He folds his arms across his stomach.

“It’s what you meant.” Anakin snaps. His fury flashes around him in a wave of hot energy with a wide snap of his arm. “You meant that you don’t want to keep our child.”

Obi-wan steps back again and into the light streaming in from outside, his eyes wide. “Anakin, please. I’m asking for your help.” He looks down at the floor again, his eyes squeezing shut. “I don’t know what to do.”

Anakin’s anger melts under Obi-wan’s pain and his hands drop to his sides.

“I don’t know what to do,” Obi-wan says again.

Anakin steps out of the shadow of the column to pull his husband into his arms. Obi-wan smells like soft sheets and soap and Anakin buries his nose into the shorter man’s neck. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he says, mumbling into Obi-wan’s warm skin. “I didn’t mean that either. I’m sorry.”

Obi-wan melts against his chest, the tension draining from his shoulders. “Please,” he says, his words muffled in the thick fabric of Anakin’s Jedi robes. “I want to make you happy. And I don’t always know how.”

“I know,” Anakin says. “I know.” He kisses the top of Obi-wan’s head and closes his eyes. “I know.”

Of course, he can’t linger long. He’s needed at the Jedi Temple to report on the rescue mission to the Council. But he promises to return to Obi-wan’s apartments when he can.

They don’t meet again until much later that night. The lights in the main living area are off when Anakin slips in the door. He skirts around deep leather chairs and piles of tablets in the glow of the city skyline from outside the large windows. He finds Obi-wan on a low plush stool in his bursting closet, his nose buried in a glowing report and his legs tucked up underneath him.

Anakin leans against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for his husband to notice his presence.

“Oh!” Obi-wan says, jerking in surprise. “When did you come in?”

Anakin shrugs, smiling down at the familiar sight. “Forever ago. You were busy. Clearly.”

Obi-wan flushes, a red stain that dusts across his cheeks and his neck. “Yes, well. I got caught up in this proposal presented by the retinue from Utapau. Did you know that archaeologists discovered Amani settlement remains dating from before the official merger?”

“Hmm.. no I didn’t,” He says, kneeling down in front of Obi-wan and pulling his legs out and around his own body. Anakin leans into press his face into Obi-wan’s stomach and inhales. The man has already changed out of his robes and into a soft shirt.

Obi-wan laughs, tugging at his shoulders so he can pull Anakin’s face up for a kiss. Anakin sighs into Obi-wan’s mouth, his mind quieting at the soft pressure. Obi-wan moves under his touch, pliable when Anakin slides the stool out from under him and cradles him on the carpeting.

They don’t speak as they move against each other in lazy brushes of skin. Anakin memorizes Obi-wan’s chest and shoulders with his mouth, desperate to hear every breathless moan that flutters from his husband’s lips. Obi-wan rocks, pliant, underneath him until his back arches through his orgasm; color high on his cheeks.

He looks up at Anakin through half-lidded eyes, murmuring his own encouragement.

Anakin drops his head to Obi-wan cheek as pleasure quiets his mind.

“I’ve missed you,” he says afterwards as they lay in a heap of their discarded clothes. “I need you to know, just...just in case. That I love you.”

Obi-wan stares up at the ceiling of the closet. “I know Anakin.”

“I don’t want you to give up what you love. All those bills and meetings. I want you to be happy.” He rolls over and props his head up on one arms so he can see Obi-wan’s face. “I need you to be happy.”

Obi-wan reaches up to push Anakin’s hair away from his forehead. He feels melancholy in the Force, like Anakin’s words have upset him. “I’m asking too much of you, I think. I don’t deserve to be happy when you are not. What do I give up while you’re off fighting in the Rim? What have I sacrificed?”

But the Force tells Anakin that this is the right path so he kisses his husband again to cut off his protests. “Does is matter?” he says. “‘Cause I don’t care about that.” He licks his lips, the weight of his words heavy in his mouth. “Go to the Healers tomorrow. Talk to them. I’ll be here for whatever you decide.”

Obi-wan nods, a small gesture, but his eyes flutter shut for a moment and his relief spreads through the Force like a ripple. He pulls Anakin down again against his chest, his arms wrapped around Anakin’s back in a tight circle.

That night, Anakin dreams of flames and death; of the galaxy spiraling into a dark grave. Of the fall of the Republic and the rise of an Empire.  

But he sits up, feeling fully rested, just as the sky just begins to brighten with the first light of the sun; Obi-wan nestled in sleep at his side. Anakin watches the man’s chest rise and fall under the thin blanket, his heart steady and his mind settled. He knows that such a future is not meant for them. “Emotion, yet peace,” he says out loud. “Passion, yet serenity. There is only the Force.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with my awesome beta @thelivingcontradiction about the topic of 'happy ending' being somehow synonymous with 'married with kids.' I am in no way suggesting their is any correct answer to the question of family planning. This is different for every couple in every situation. The ending is intended to be ambiguous. 
> 
> selcier.tumblr.com


End file.
